


Doing Something Sweet (Day 29)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [16]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - College/University, Autumn, Homesickness, M/M, something sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Ash knows Eiji is missing Japan, so he surprises him with a gift.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544668
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Doing Something Sweet (Day 29)

It was a beautiful autumn day in New York, and Ash was spending his day with Eiji. 

“The trees are beautiful at this time of the year,” Eiji remarked. “The leaves remind me of when the cherry blossoms fall in spring.” Ash didn’t miss the longing in his voice. He knew his prince missed Japan, and he didn’t like seeing him homesick. 

“Hey Eiji,” he started. “Remember how we get a few weeks off for spring break?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Well, what if you and I took a little trip?” Eiji’s eyes lighted up at the idea of a trip. 

“That sounds fun! To where?” 

“Well, I was thinking here.” Ash reached into his pocket and pulled out two tickets. He handed them to Eiji, and Eiji almost cried when he saw the destination. 

“Oh Ash, you didn’t!” 

“I did. I know how much you miss your home, and I don’t like seeing you hurting.” 

“Ash I...I...Thank you!” Eiji threw himself around Ash and brought him into a kiss. “I love you so much, Ash. What did I ever do to deserve you?”


End file.
